The Word is Bravery!
by Crimson Ice Flame
Summary: With everyone defeated, it's up to Aoi the Reaper, daughter of Lord Death and younger twin sister of Death the Kid, to stop the Kishin known as Asura. Can she succeed, or will her fear of defeat, madness, and pain slow her down?


**Crimson Ice Flame again with a Soul Eater story! I added my own characters as you will see, but I hope you like it anyways!**

Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz Thompson, Patty Thompson, Soul Eater, and Maka Albarn. All defeated by the Kishin known as Asura. The only ones still standing are Len Thompson, Pete Thompson, and Aoi the Reaper. They are the only ones who can finish Asura off.

"Len, Pete, transform." Aoi said.

The boys transformed as Aoi grabbed them from the air. She then looked at Asura.

"Kishin Asura. I hope you're ready because your soul is mine! Len! Pete!"

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!" They all said in unison.

(I have to use my Reaper Overload Cannon. It's the only chance I'll probably have...) Aoi thought as she charged for Asura.

"You hurt my friends, you almost killed my Dad, you nearly destroyed everyone in the Death Room, you don't deserve to live anymore! You hurt everyone who was close to me, almost killing my Father. But when you almost kill my brother...you must suffer!" Len and Pete both changed to huge blasters around Aoi's hands, "Death Cannon!"

Asura avoided the blast as Aoi made her Soul Resonance Rate increase.

"Increase the Resonance Rate even higher!" Aoi said as the boys changed into bigger blasters.

Aoi charged for Asura again, jumping up to fire, but got punched in the face.

"You're so weak!" Asura threw Aoi to the ground, "Your freinds were so much stronger than you, and look how they ended up."

"Aoi! Get up, now!" Len shouted.

"Come on, Aoi!" Pete said.

"A weak little girl like yourself can't stand up to someone like me."

"Move, Aoi!" Len shouted.

Aoi's arm twitched as she lifted her arms slightly.

"Oh?"

Len and Pete were hidden by the rocks until they exploded, making the rocks fly off as Aoi stood up.

"Can you make it?" Len asked.

"Course I can, let's go!" Aoi charged for Asura again, shooting and swinging at him.

(If this fight goes on for too long, I'll lose. I need to find an opening and strike!)

"Aoi's right. We have only one thing and that's..." Len started.

(Reaper Overload Cannon.) Aoi thought.

"Len, Pete, let's do this!"

"Right!" The boys said.

"Haaaaaaahhhh!" Aoi's Resonance Rate was increasing as she pushed herself as much as she could.

Suddenly, Len and Pete transformed into gigantic blasters. Aoi flipped backwards as she flew up, ready to fire.

"Kishin Blast Cannon!" Aoi shouted, firing lasars as Asura.

"A move that targets evil? But let me ask you: am I truly evil?"

"Huh!?"

"If you think I am, you're wrong." Asura placed his hands on the lasars, shattering them as the boys turned back into pistols. Aoi hit the ground as Asura came closer to her before he stopped.

"Fear is such a burden... The fear of failure, pain, agony, and of course...utter defeat."

Aoi sat up, "Asshole!"

"What a foul mouth. I'll have to punish you for that." Asura shot a blast as Aoi shut her eyes. When the blast exploded, Aoi opened her eyes, but gasped as she looked up.

"Len! Pete!"

"Are you Ok...Aoi?" Len asked as both boys fell into Aoi's arms.

"Len! Pete!"

"Fear is the one thing that holds you back."

"Just shut the hell up..." Aoi said.

"There use in denying it. Fear and madness lives in everyone."

"I said just shut the hell up!" Aoi layed the boys down and charged at Asura ony to be punched upwards then slammed into the ground.

"Pain is also something that will hold you back. Such a weak little girl..."

"... ... ... Yes..."

"Huh?"

Aoi stood up, "You're right. I am a weak girl. I am the weakest grim reaper in my family, but this pain... I've felt worse, much, much worse. This pain... This pain is nothing!"

"Then let's see how much pain you can handle. You can dodge this, but if you do, your friends will die." Asura shot another blast as Aoi threw her arms up, taking the blast.

Once the smoke cleared, Aoi fell to the ground.

"And that's that..."

Suddenly, Aoi was up on her feet again.

"Hm? Up again are we? No matter, I'll just take you down again." Asura sent a bandage to punch Aoi, but it got ripped, "What the...?"

"What is this?" Asura tried to punch Aoi again, but it failed as she charged for him, "What did you do!?"

Suddenly, blades appeared on Aoi's arms as Asura put up a guard to block them, "I see, so that's how! This girl is a weapon. No, she's a meister all right, but she also has weapon blood! But why did the weapon within her not awake till now?"

Aoi swung her leg up as a blade slashed Asura's chest.

(There's no trace of the fear she felt before. Why not!?) Asura thought.

A blade then came from Aoi's back and curved around. The blades on her arms then appeared even bigger as Asura dodged them. He then realized what was happening.

"Oh, I see." He smirked.

(She's remaining unconscious so she won't feel fear. She summons the weapons without even knowing it.)

The blades on Aoi disappeared as two more blades appeared on her arms again before she charged for Asura as he dodged the attacks.

(Now that I know her secret, I can beat her.)

Asura shot off more blasts at Aoi as she shielded herself before breaking through the smoke.

"Come here, girl!" Asura jumped up behind Aoi as she turned around only to have her neck be grabbed as she hit the ground first. Suddenly, blades sprang up everywhere, cutting Asura.

"Go ahead and stab me, I'm not afraid of pain. But what about you? Time to wake up." Asura grabbed Aoi's side as she screamed out, but her blades not disappearing.

"What!? Why won't your blades disappear!? I woke you up! They should go away!"

The blades around Aoi disappered as a new blade on the inside of her wrist appeared. She swung her arm as the blade stabbed Asura in the back. She then swung her arm back as she threw him off of her. Once Asura was away from Aoi, she got to her feet.

"The reason why my blades didn't disappear was because I was aware of them before. I knew I was able to summon these blades." Aoi said as the blade on her arm disappeared.

"Who are you?" Asura asked.

"My name is Aoi the Reaper, Level 1 meister."

"That's not what I meant!"

"I am the younger twin sister of Death the Kid. My Father is Lord Death, meister. My Mother is Misaki Reaper, weapon of my Father. I have both meister and weapon blood in my veins." Aoi said.

"That's not what I meant either! I meant what are you!?"

"I'm me. Nothing more, nothing less."

"What is wrong with you!? I don't sense any trace of fear inside you! Where did it all go!?"

"Fear is a weakness. I'm not afraid of you because I know I can beat you."

"Ugh! You're so stupid! You think you can beat me, you're wrong!"

"Aoi's not stupid, you jackass." Black Star said, "Sure, she may not be as big a star as I am, but she has something you don't."

"Something that can't have a form." Len said.

"Something really special." Pete chimmed in.

"Something that is greater than anything in the world." Kid said.

"It's bravery!" The boys all said at one.

"You put something so fragile into one girl's bravery!?"

"Shujaat..." Aoi said.

"What? What is that?" Asura asked.

"A post card, but it's none of your business."

"None of my business!? How dare you talk to me like that!? What's going on!? I don't understand anymore!"

"Kishin Asura! Are you ready!? I'm coming for you!"

"Ugh! Stay away!" Asura slammed his hands on the ground as it spit into different sized pillars in which Aoi ran up one to get to Asura.

"Come back here you coward!" Aoi shouted.

"You can't get rid of madness! Just because I'm gone doesn't mean the madness will go away! Another Kishin will rise and take my place!"

"I don't care!" Aoi got to Asura and clenched her fist tightly as she used all her strength to punch Asura in the face as something inside him exploded.

"Ha! Not a scratch on me! Looks like your little fist didn't work-" Suddenly, Asura's face cracked as he straightened it out, "I don't get it. How did you..."

"It's not a trick, its just bravery..."

"But that's nothing special!"

"Exactly. And that means everyone has it. Everyone has bravery."

"Everyone, huh? That it's just like madness..." Asura said before exploding into a flash of light.

The orb trapping everyone disappeared as the sky clear and the madness in the air was lifted. Everyone got up and was happy that it was finally over.

"We can't celebrate just yet. There's still so much to do to fix Death City." Kid said, "And this isn't the end... Sooner or later another Kishin will rise."

"It'll be all right." Aoi said as everyone looked up at her, "We'll be ready. And we have bravery. Everyone has that right in here. We have...shujaat..."

And so, with the Kishin defeated, Death City in the process of being rebuilt, and everyone who had dealt with the Kishin lived in Deah City doig what they did best: taking souls and kickin' ass!

The End!

**It is me again! Hope you guys liked this story! And in ase you didn't know, "Shujaat" just means "Bravery". Sorry it was so long, but I hope you guys liked it and leave me reviews! Thanks, bye!**


End file.
